younkersfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Arciela
Angela ''(Angie)'' Arciela is a sixth grader at Gerald Ford Middle School. While her fraternal twin sister, Jenny Arciela, rules the school, she doesn't enjoy being the center of attention. She is currently in a relationship with CJ McConn, a boy who has had a crush on her throughout their childhoods. She is also good friends with Harrison Black. Character History Style She is displayed as shy, not fond of the typical slick guy approach. She likes doing the right thing. She is 5'6 with black hair and light skin. She dresses appealing, yet unrevealing. Season 1 In [[Pilot|'Pilot']], she is first seen walking with her sister, Jenny. They go over to the McConn twins and their friends, only for JJ to rudely introduce CJ to her, revealing to her that CJ has a crush on her. She is later seen in a science class with CJ and Harrison. She listens to CJ and Harrison argue when CJ first gets to class because Harrison mistakes CJ for his brother. Angela reveals that CJ's brother, JJ, is dating her sister, Jenny. A conversation progresses between CJ and her, in which they both reveal they aren't fond of the local hangout spot: Hawk Hill. In [[Give It Up|'Give It Up']], CJ comes over to her house to hang out with her as part of a scheme (which neither of them know about) to get CJ out of Hawk Hill so JJ and his friends can mess with Harrison uninterrupted. She flirts with CJ, who admits to liking her. She kisses him, and they begin their relationship. They then begin watching a movie as they cuddle under a blanket. In [[Communication Breakdown|'Communication Breakdown']], she sees Harrison argue with CJ, and then Brian Chambers. She goes to Mr. Burke's classroom during the final period of the day to make sure that CJ and Harrison aren't going to get in trouble but she finds out that Harrison has been diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder. She tells CJ this before they witness JJ beat up Harrison. Her and CJ try to stop this, but are both held back. In [[Nothing Compares 2 U|'Nothing Compares 2 U']], she is seen talking to Sebastian Morales, who started a rumor about her and her boyfriend. She then sees CJ, who she hugs and keeps walking. She is told by her sister that her mother is sick, so she cancels her plans with CJ to take care of her mother. CJ and Harrison, paranoid about seeing her with Sebastian, interrogate her with questions. She assures them CJ has nothing to worry about. Her sister, after admitting that their mother is not sick, asks her to distract Sebastian so she can be with Daynah and make JJ jealous. Angie declines because she has a boyfriend. Jenny then begins telling her reasons to get mad at CJ, which succeed. She then lashes out on CJ who misunderstands what the arguement is completely about. She storms off in her mother's car. She goes to Hawk Hill with Jenny to distract Sebastian, who tries to flirt with her. She stops Sebastian and realizes she doesn't want anyone else besides CJ. She finds out Sebastian started the rumor about her relationship and leaves. In [[Gone Going|'Gone Going']], she is interrogated by Harrison and CJ after lying about her mother being sick. She tries to explain herself, which doesn't work out to well for her. CJ ends up believing her, with Harrison still doubting her. She manages to get herself out of the interrogation when CJ reminds her that she was supposed to be mad at him for going behind her back for confirmation from Sebastian. However, later in the day, her and CJ (among others) are called into Principal Eafford's office in regards to Jenny's black eye. She got CJ out of trouble by confirming that he wasn't at Hawk Hill during the night in question. Shortly after, it is revealed that she was there with Sebastian, which upsets CJ to the point where he doesn't care about the consequences anymore, and tells the principal that his brother was the one that gave Jenny the black eye. In [[Sooner Than Later|'Sooner Than Later']], she opens Jenny's eyes to the flaws of Jenny and JJ's relationship, encouraging her into breaking up with JJ with her own willpower. Angie goes anyway to support her sister, and ends up getting into a scuffle with JJ. Sebastian comes up to her to try to win her over again, but after he tries to kiss her, she slaps him in the face. They both leave and Jenny goes home while Angie goes to CJ's house to make up. She finds out about CJ's father's abuse towards him when she asks why he didn't want to go to JJ's going away party. In [[Bring Me To Life|'Bring Me To Life']], she tries to convince Jenny that she doesn't need another boyfriend by telling her to get new friends and discovering her own interests, but when she tells Jenny that JJ's friends only like her because they lust over her, Jenny becomes insulted that Angie thinks she would consider doing dirty things with them. Her mother then explains to her that there is a reason adults hide certain things from kids. She also tells Angie that she can handle more things than her sister can. She goes over to CJ's house, and when Alyssa tries to get her to call her by her first name, Angela insists it is not polite. She then tells CJ all about her problem with Jenny, which leads to CJ discovering that Chase has been lusting over her. This turns into a short argument that blows over quickly. Later, at Hawk Hill, she is sitting alone when Sebastian comes up to her to try to flirt with her again. However, little does she know, Harrison and CJ are watching them. When Sebastian notices them, they come over to her and Sebastian. Sebastian makes them think that Angie was flirting back, so they leave. Angie convinces Sebastian to go tell them the truth, but confrontation breeds from this. While a fight breaks out between her boyfriend and Chase Bell, she sees Jenny fooling around with Aero and Daynah. She tries to stop this, but she fails. Trivia * She was CJ's longtime crush. * Her and Jenny are the only fraternal twins in the Younkers series. * Sebastian Morales was once attracted to her. * She believes in astrology, once claiming that CJ and JJ, who are both cancers, are the human representatives of the good (CJ) and bad (JJ) sides of being a cancer. * She discovered that Harrison suffers from Bipolar Disorder. Relationships * CJ McConn Beginning: [[Give It Up|'Give It Up']] About Angie and CJ Angie and CJ are both shy, but open around each other. They've proven to be mutually loyal, and enjoy having fun and doing the right thing. Category:Season 1 Category:Arciela Family